Breaking the Habit
by premonitioner
Summary: Sora's sick of being The Chosen one...It's time to end it...Now...[ONE SHOT SONGFIC] My friend might make a reply to this, not sure yet


**_I felt very emo-y when I thought this up...And, I finally put it up, too! Hope you like! _**

I felt a dead weight in my stomach as I finished reading King Mickey's letter. The word's _fight_, _save the worlds_, and _keyblade_ replayed in my mind, while I turned and ran from Kairi and Riku, who called after me. 

"Sora? Where are you going?"

All we had been through for the past few months flashed through my mind. The Heartless. Organization XIII. Naminé. Roxas. Killing almost every member of the Organization, while locking worlds, and basically risking my life, _just_ so I could come home and spend the rest of my days like a normal teenager.

It's started again. 

**Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be the stupid fucking Keyblade master, with all these responsibilities, and everyone counting on me. So…I need to find a way out.

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

Why am I chosen? Because of my strong heart? I don't have one. I have a normal one, one that cares for the people around them. Many have hearts like that. So why me?

They're running after me. I can hear them. I'll just have to go faster. They won't find me in time.

_Sora! What the hell do you think you're doing? _

Running, Roxas. I'm doing something that everyone does. Running away.

_Why!_

Because. I don't to fight anymore.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**

_You keep saying that! Why? I though you loved fighting! _

I hated fighting. I never wanted to. I was chosen to fight, made to fight. If I didn't fight, I would die, Riku would die, and, Kairi would die. Everyone would lose their life, and it would have been my entire fault.

But now…Riku and Kairi both have keyblades. They can take care of themselves.

_Don't do this! _

I have to.

**Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again **

I've arrived. I locked the door with my keyblade, and looked around my surroundings, Roxas' voice still echoing in my mind. Childish doodles cover the walls.

I looked around for a good, sharp stone, and after finding one, began to write. I'm writing everything down. All I've felt. Despair, fear, courage, anger, frustration, love, amusement. Nothing is going to be left out. 

**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused **

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe if I do this, I'll doom the lives of everybody I know. I hoping I won't.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight **

I've finished… It's over now. I don't care anymore. I'm empty. Roxas…I'm your Nobody now.

_What! _

"Don't you dare."

Sorry Kairi…Sorry Riku…

**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends **

I raised my keyblade, and gave Kairi and Riku, who were standing at the entrance to our secret cave with keyblades drawn, a half hearted smile.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me."

"NO!"

Kairi... I'm sorry you have to witness this again.

I raised my keyblade to my chest, and plunged it in. It's over. Now.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit tonight**


End file.
